Conventional examination or treatment devices, for instance an x-ray system, consist of a number of components separated spatially from one another, such as a patient support table, an x-ray emitter ceiling stand and/or an x-ray emitter floor stand as well as a wall stand or a C-arm. In addition, provision is conventionally made for a control device comprising an image processing facility, with the control device controlling the operation of the device elements to be controlled, in the case of an x-ray device, the generator for instance, which provides the high voltage required for generating x-rays. The examination and/or treatment device is thus operated centrally at the control device which comprises corresponding input options in the form of switches, keys, joysticks etc.
To enable the doctor or the medical personal to operate at least a part of the device elements to be controlled from another position other than directly on the control device, which is necessary for instance if the doctor or the operating person has to stand directly next to the patient as a result of further parallel examinations, it is known to provide a wireless, mobile function trigger, in the form of a foot switch or a hand switch for instance, which the doctor can move or carry with him. On the one hand, such a wirelessly communicating control element thus allows control to be carried out at a position remote from the control device, but naturally also allows a control if an operator is positioned at the control device, in the case of a foot switch for instance, which communicates wirelessly with the control device.